Warner Bros Animation Wiki:Do's and Don'ts
Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. This article is one that has content with gibberish spam. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki. Images When uploading an image, do not use a name that contains a curse word or spam. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Bugs-Bunny.jpg Daffy-Duck-cropped500.jpg 200px-FlyingSorceress3.jpg Bad ones are: gdseaiywrtgrsdfgjhe.jpg rb7ohifbdg.jpg gdsij7ewyhuw.jpg fucking-porky.jpg daffy-dick.jpg Also, do not add fan art images for articles. You can add fan art though, for your user page only. Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images like photographs taken of the image on a television screen. Also do not do a weird format like sdnarfhf.jpg.png, because it makes the file have a weird name as well. Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (dhfa78dfaigt7fys8867ae8ghyb 7hvadbm hewnilt6ygjJ*^H5rftgj8vb7h^H*R%&T^, DgAVSDIUFVSDB87frtgwej8f, and aew7igj8uiehwieutj23gwqrf87w8sjeafhs for example) will have their account suspended for a total of 3 days. Users who choose to ignore any warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked permanently. Please try to talk it out with other users in a peaceful manner if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, instead of going into an "editing war" with them. Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory terms will not be tolerated and will result in a 3-month block. If you see such, undo their edit and please report to CuldeSac12 as soon as possible. Moving names Do not change names to gibberish names (ex. Plucky Duck to Fhdgdgugywqiud). You will be warned, and if necessary, blocked for the vandalism. Videos Videos will not be allowed due to severe copyright standards. Only on the MediaWiki videos will they be allowed as on the main page. However, you can get images off the videos to place on a page that makes sense (E.G., an image of Jerry Mouse on his gallery, but NOT an image of Buster Bunny on Foghorn Leghorn's gallery.) Re-adding the videos will cause them to be deleted and you will be warned. If you add them again, a 1-week block will be issued. Categorization Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to character pages. It can get very cluttered and ridiculous at times. Also, categories named solely as movie titles are for the franchise in general and holding their character category, not just a place to dump the characters and have two categories serving the same purpose. Other Things You Should Know... It should be noted that Warner Bros. Entertaiment is a very large, multi-billion dollar corporation, and has many animated franchises that cover many miscellaneous subjects. However, just because WB may own the rights to a particular character, or own stock in a third party, does not mean that you can go write willy-nilly about such things. A good example is Johnny Test; WB only produced and still owns the first season. Therefore, you may not go and write articles about shows that air on Kids' WB like Cubix or shows produced by Hanna-Barbera like Jeannie, as they aren't produced or even owned by Warner Bros. and wouldn't be appropriate for this wiki. Also, a lot of times there are rumors about movies, TV shows, or even WB acquiring other companies that eventually might become bogus. If something is targeted as a "rumor", please talk about it on the Forum or write a blog post about it, but''' DO NOT''' write an article about it! You will be subject to your account being blocked if you write an article about such topics/content! Happy editing! Category:Warner Bros Animation Wiki Category:Community Category:Site Administration Category:Help